The Funeral of Katerina Petrova
by SlytherinWalker
Summary: The funeral of the legendary Katherine Pierce. A final goodbye from each character to this timeless addition to the TVD universe, with a little note from the girl herself after each speech
1. 1 Elena

**Elena's Speech**

Katerina Petrova, or Katherine as she was more commonly known has finally left this world in typical Katherine style. For weeks I was nothing. I was trapped inside my own head but was not in control of myself. I must say I am impressed that she managed to impersonate me for so long before any of my friends even noticed.

I honestly did not want to throw this funeral, as I am thankful she is gone. She caused me nothing but endless torture, grief and misery. If she did not come here Klaus would have never followed her to Mystic Falls… My aunt Jenna would still be alive. Sure he came back, but she still ruthlessly murdered Jeremy. God she was a bitch!

While we are on the topic of what she has done to me, personally, apart from literally steal my life and body, let me list it all to you. Katherine cut off my uncles or fathers (whatever I should refer to him as) fingers, she has impersonated me numerous times, tortured me even in my hallucinations, broke up with Damon while being me, and also injected me with BLOODY werewolf toxin.

God I hate her so much, and I definitely won't miss her at all.

* * *

**Katherine's response from… well wherever she is**

What a cow! Sure it's all fun to list all the bad things I have done to you, but you should list the good things as well.

Let's see… I turned both Damon and Stefan, and we all know you like to play them both you little hypocrite.

I also attempted to help you get rid of Klaus... sure it didn't work out,but hey you cannot blame a 'bitch' like me for trying, and gave you a purpose for your miserable… sad… pathetic existence in the world. Besides like it not Lena, when it comes down to it technically you owe me for even being born, as if I hadn't had Nadia… you would not exist.

Also I got that stupid pink dye out of your hair so you also owe me for that.

_Just a quick note to say I absolutely love Katherine's character so no hate, also unfortunately I am not fortunate enough to own Vampire Diaries._

_Please leave your reviews and let me know which character I should do next _

_Slytherinwalker xx_


	2. 2 Caroline

**Caroline's Speech**

Let me start with listing all the bad things that Katherine has ever done to me. Where shall I start, perhaps with the fact she smothered me with a pillow, which killed me and turned me into a vampire, just so she could offer me as part of Nik… I mean Klaus' ritual thingy. Like seriously.

But not only that she also has made me be a message, persuaded me to say unthinkable things to my friends (like trying to make me get Stefan and Elena to break up for her own personal game), threatened to kill me numerous times, and finally also backstabbed and announced to Tyler … that I kind of... sorta… slept with Klaus. I would also appreciate it if Klaus did not wink at me while I am reading my speech.

However, even though she has done them things I must remember she was my roommate for a period of time at Whitmore… please don't look at me like that Elena you know I can't let anyone live on the streets, and I do feel bad for her thats why I did try and help her. The rare good deeds she has done include helping me get information, helped me with Stefan, and killed me causing me to turn into a vampire.

Yes, I know I totally complained at the start about this, but I can't deny that there hasn't been any perks to being a vampire. I now have a new outlook on life, a much less shallow outlook. I have been able to help people, and am able to fight for myself a bit more when being tortured. Hey I even fought with Mr. Big Bad Original Hybrid over there and am still alive to tell the tale.

Katherine and I have even occasionally had some girl conversations.

So overall I must say bye bye Katherine. I guess I will kinda… sorta miss you a little bit.

* * *

**Katherine's response **

Aww thanks Care Bear I will sort of miss you two. Actually you are one of the few people in that group I can stand, and good on you girl for sleeping with Klaus. See unlike Tyler I don't even mind, but as much as it hurts to say, don't rule out Stefan. I mean Stefan is ten times better in bed… I'm guessing? Wow, I never slept with Tyler… Well if Ty is like his uncle, Stefan is better.

I must say thank you two you. At least you unlike Elena the bitch has seen that I am not the total bitch everyone makes me out to be. But just promise you will never be a cock block for anyone else's bitter ball while at college. ;P

Love your sire Katerina xx

_Thank you for reading. Please check out the trailer for this story __ watch?v=VdpcmteUPXY_

_Please review. Who should I do next?_


	3. 3 Klaus

_Thank you for reading so far this chapter is a shout out to _**_chhavi_**_ who suggested Klaus. Unfortunatly I do not own the rights to TVD or TO, although I wish I did_

**Klaus' Speech**

Ahh… the infamous Katerina Petrova. Before I start my monologue regarding you passing I must give my condolences for not quote on quote 'gloating' at your death bed, I got a little preoccupied, didn't I love? Now sweet Caroline what is with that death glare.

Anyway Katherine you have been pain in my backside for quite some time. In fact some have even joked that your face is the logo for all of my failure's in life. I mean I have done many things to attempt to torture you, like that time I slaughtered your family in Bulgaria, causing you 500 years of solitude, making you stab yourself, biting you to show Stefan how the cure works, and anything else on the way. So I hate how it was not me to kill you, but old age from being a mere mortal being. It is sort of poetic justice for you.

However, you have been a worthy opponent to me. I mean you fooled my foolish love sick brother, Elijah, into attempting to protect you. You were hiding for 500 years without me finding you, tricked me into venturing into New Orleans, making your body immune to New Orleans, and also trying to appease me despite all of this. I do commend your efforts.

So goodbye Katerina Petrova. I would say see you in hell, but we all know I can't die. Haha

* * *

**Katherine's response **

It has been a pleasure being your enemy. I also commend your efforts.

Love and hate

Katerina

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Klaus was actually harder to right for that I thought he would be. I guess I had to have the hate, gloating, but also the impressed side of Klaus. Also personally I don't think Kat had much to say as she agreed with Klaus. Please check out the trailer for this story __ watch?v=VdpcmteUPXY_

_Please review. I love all types of feedback, so I can make my work better for should I do next? Elijah? Rebekah? Damon? Stefan? Or someone else?_

_Also let me know your predictions for TVD season six and TO season 2 :P_

_Slytherinwalker xx _


	4. 4 Elijah

_Thank you for reading so far this chapter is a shoutout to Paige M. Carter who suggested Elijah. Unfortunately, I am unable to have the rights to own The Vampire Diaries and The Originals Universe. Send me your predictions for season 2 of TO, and season 6 of TVD_

**Elijah's Speech**

My darling Katerina. I deeply regret that we were unable to rekindle our special bond before this tragic day arrived. If I understood the complexity of your situation, and how little time you had left I would have ensured I made your last few days special and one of a kind, just like you.

I still remember when we first met in 1492, when you were innocent and naive. Those days we used to spend in the garden running after each other. Even then I knew I did not want you yet, but I could never fully betray my own blood, as it will always and forever be the case. I found a way to save you back then, but I should have known you are never one to leave anything to chance.

My biggest regret is not hearing you out that day I found out what you did to Elena. I should have and I know it. Elena had no humanity that day, yet you did but still I was blinded by our past, which I should've ignored. I do deeply love and care for you my lady.

I was informed prior to the funeral that you were reunited with your daughter, and I must say I truly am happy for you. I know how long you had spent looking for her. After five hundred years of running from my brother, you truly earnt that moment of happiness. Your story will linger on and hopefully give hope to all of Niklaus' gallery of enemies and foes.

You should not have been taken away from the earth. It was our time. I just wish I could have convinced my brother out of his vengeful ways against you.

You are my family, you are a survivor, and I love you. Always and Forever.

* * *

**Katherine's response **

I love you too, my lord, and I always meant what I said when I told you how I felt about you. I wish I could kiss and hold you one more time. I picture it now. You, me and Nadia all living together. It is one of the only things that keeps me sane here.

After disgracing my father and family by having my beautiful, darling Nadia, you were the first people I met who showed me compassion. I truly am sorry that I did not trust your plan back in 1492, I was scared. I was unsure if you had also been fooling me back then, and I am a survivor. I need security.

I forgive you for not trusting me over Elena. I have constantly hurt and betrayed you in the past. I never deserved you to be so kind to me. No matter what we always found a way back to each other. As we are meant to be. Always and Forever.

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Much like Klaus this chapter was also rather difficult due to the complexity of their contrasting relationship to that of Kat and Klaus. I do hope I have done the two characters justice in this scenario, and their tragic love story makes me sad. Please check out the trailer for this story __ watch?v=VdpcmteUPXY_

_Please review. I love all types of feedback, so I can make my work better for should I do next? Nadia? Rebekah? Damon? Stefan? Or someone else?_


	5. 5 Stefan

_Thank you for reading so far this chapter is a shoutout to Paige M. Carter and a few of the guests who suggested Stefan. Unfortunately, I am unable to have the rights to own The Vampire Diaries and The Originals Universe. Send me your predictions for season 2 of TO, and season 6 of TVD_

**Stefan's Speech**

Where do I begin with the mystery of the elusive Katherine Pierce. To me I believe there were so many good parts about her, however there was also an equal amount of questionable morals about her. Some of which even I can understand. I must clearly announce both the good and bad about ,when all said and done, my first epic love.

To start with she did do many bad things, however rarely to me for some reason. She claimed she had feelings for me and I honestly don't know what to believe about that. When it comes to Katherine who ever knows? She chose survival over everything else in the world, and of course for many years I resented her for that. Yet, when I look back in some aspects I am able to understand where she comes from in her choices. So sure I said I hated her for years and years, when it comes down to it… I was unable to let her give up and commit suicide.

Katherine Pierce was born a fighter and she deserved to leave this world one. Sure she made bad choices, but who hasn't. Look at me, I opted to turn off my humanity when the going got rough, and look at the monster I became then… ripper. That name still haunts everyone to this day. I was worse then than even the Kat herself. Katherine also had many hardships, such as her family being brutally slaughtered, but even then she faced her emotions, not once turning off her humanity switch. That itself made you deserve the time which you were allowed to have with Nadia. That is the fighter Katherine Pierce is.

Also I must say many thank you's to her. Thank you Katherine for turning me allowing me to meet all my friends. Thank you Katherine for helping me with caroline during my post traumatic stress syndrome, and thank you Katherine for always being yourself and never changing who you ultimately are just for others.

To Katherine, a survivor.

**Katherine's response **

Thank you too Stefan, and yes I do honestly care about you. I wouldn't help just any body, I had to be myself as you said and I wasn't going to change that was I stefan ;).

Also about that whole humanity thing. Thank you for mentioning that. However, I hope Elena squirmed in her seat at that point.

Finally, I forgive you for killing me. It was better you, it was more poetic. It was how our love story was supposed to end.

_Thank you for reading._

_The key problem that I came across with this chapter was that I needed to show feelings were definitely there, yet also at the same time not make it love, as I had her declare her love for Elijah in the previous chapter. Thus I did not want to contradict myself. Sorry if you wanted more of a mushy lovey dovey heartfelt farewell speech, but I had to make a decision at the start who I was going to make Katherine love, and in this case I opted for Kalijah. Also this was the first time I really did struggle with what to say for Katherine. I honestly don't think she would be able to say much to that._

_Please check out the trailer for this story. __ watch?v=VdpcmteUPXY_

_Please review. I love all types of feedback, so I can make my work better for should I do next? Nadia? Rebekah? Damon? Matt? Or someone else?_


	6. 6 Damon

_Thank you for reading so far this chapter is a shoutout to __Golden-Geared-Wings__who suggested Damon. Sorry that I havent written another chapter in what seems like forever it is just with holidays, work and my final year of A Levels starting it is difficult to find much more time. Unfortunately, I am unable to have the rights to own The Vampire Diaries and The Originals Universe. Send me your predictions for season 2 of TO, and season 6 of TVD._

_Also some stronger language is used in this chapter, so here is a warning._

**Damon's Speech**

Katherine Pierce… or should I say Miss Katerina Bitchy Petrova. God I didn't even know her fucking true name after all that time. She was a liar, manipulative and the cause of all my misery. She turned me against my very own brother out of jealousy. She was only supposed to turn me, and sure now I am glad my baby brother is with me, but it was a complete stab in the heart.

Others may disagree but it was only my broken heart that made me do the really really bad things I did. She made me look so stupid to everyone. I looked like a little lost lovesick puppy, emphasis on the sick as that is how she makes me feel mow. My obsession for that thing hurt my friends, and made me everyone worst nightmare when I arrived. I tried to help her, but no… apparently my idea was not good enough for her. Kat being selfish Kat just had to go and shack up with yet another person and come up with a plan on her own. Yet again my ideas were not good enough for her.

She is the worst person in the world, and sure some of you are now looking at me as if I am being way too harsh but let me put everything she has done to me in perspective shall I?

To start with that tramp courted me and my brother at the same time, thus making us crazy for her and making us not only turn against each other, but our father to turn against us and shoot us. She never told me she was alive when I was trying to rescue her from the tomb, therefore causing all of the other tomb vampires to escape and we all know how messy that was. It also caused Bonnie's grams to die. Then she pretended to be Elena and kiss me causing yet more tension between Stefan and I, only to go and break my heart yet again, as she only cared for Stefan, apparently.

You would think that would be it but no... of couse not that would be stupid … that is not nearly enough fucking misery in her eyes to be caused by her. After that she started the whole moonstone quest which then went and lured hybrid ken and his pack of originals to mystic falls, which ended up in the death of my girlfriends aunt Jenna, Elena to almost be sacrificed, Tyler to be turned into a hybrid, Elena to become a vampire, and the death of my best friend and drinking buddy Alaric Saltzman. Turned out she had pissed Klaus off too… figures really, that is the Katherine way.

And that is still not all to what she has done to me. She sabotaged the hunt for the cure which I was going to give to Elena, or someone worthy. Ironic she ended up taking the cure. She also couldn't just try and make me and Elena fall out and break up… as if. Katherine, on her death bed had to travel inside Elena's body and crush my heart, which turned out to be good for murder buddy Enzo, but not my Elena's friend Aaron Whitmore - yet again - as she was still obsessed with getting Stefan. Who it turns out now was not her number one interest. By the way I am really sorry about Aaron.

Great… now Stefan actually has the audicety to come up to me and is now actually urging me to say something a little more polite. Like she deserves it. God all she has done for me is make me a vampire, which worked for me, but I am absolutely positive all of you other guys would have something different to say about that. Yep that is everything positive I am going to say. Was that good enough little brother?

See you in hell, Katherine.

* * *

**Katherine's response **

Wow the whole speech seemed a lot more optimistic to what I was expecting. I am surprised you did not approach to give your speech singing 'Ding Dong the Bitch is dead'. Seriously though Damon as if I am going to feel bad for you. Because of what I have done you are now a stronger man for it. Believe it or not. I helped you Damon.

But hey hum, at least you admitted reluctantly that it was good of me to turn you. I didn't have to you know. I could have easily just chosen Stefan, but I didn't. You should've known Damon, I am a survivor, and even though I care for Stefan, and love Elijah… Katherine Pierce's number one is Katherine Pierce herself.

So therefore, see you in hell too, Damon.

_Thank you for reading Damons interesting speech._

_I am expecting a lot of mixed feedback of opinions on Damon's character for this one. I really wasn't sure if you guys would want sappy Damon or bad ass Damon so I had to pick my favourite, which is Mystic Falls bad boy. Also I noticed I had not had much resentment but rather forgiveness in the last two chapters so I therefore felt that to spice things up a bit. One thing which I love doing when writing these speeches is doing the research of wiki to try and make sure I am incorporating some memorable moments for the character._

_Please review to help me in future. _

_Please check out the trailer for this story. __ watch?v=VdpcmteUPXY_


End file.
